Cross-Reference to Related Applications
The subject matter of the present application is related to that of U.S. application Ser. No. 117,195 filed Oct. 5, 1987.
The present invention relates to a cable guiding apparatus for an industrial robot, and more particularly to a cable guiding apparatus for grinding a cable disposed between a support casing and a swing casing of an industrial robot having a swing shaft.